Handycam
by Yuzu Nishikawa
Summary: Jersey yang tersingkap, gunting merah yang diacungkan padanya, sebuah kamera yang tengah mengabadikan moment tersebut "Ku-kumohon Kalian semua tolong aku." Suara baritone nan serak itu terdengar menggoda, ditambah tatapan nanar memelas nan memohon dari sang Emperor. Dan Handycam itu tengah merekam kejadian memalukan itu/Bad Summary!/T semi M/Oneshoot! AU/Don't Like,Don't Read!


_**Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Handycam by Yuzu Nishikawa**_

_**Genre: Romance, School**_

_**Warning ! AU, OOC, Typo(s), Tanda baca dan tata bahasa tak sesuai EYD**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read !**_

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda berusia 16 tahun untuk pertama kalinya merasakan ketegangan yang luar biasa akibat kelakuan para sahabatnya yang tidak biasa. Jika biasanya dia yang mengancam mereka dengan mengacungkan sebuah gunting dan perintah mutlak yang tak bisa dibantah. Kini dia lah yang mencoba untuk kabur dari terkaman para sahabatnya ini. Jangankan untuk kabur, untuk memerintah mereka pun tak bisa Akashi lakukan. Lidahnya kelu, suaranya tercekat, dia hanya bisa pasrah tergeletak diatas dinginnya lantai _gymnasium_. Dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menggoda. Wajahnya yang pasrah, _Jersey Teikou _bernomor punggung 4 itu kini sedikit tersingkap memperlihatkan otot perutnya yang sempurna , sebuah gunting merah yang biasanya ia acungkan kepada para anak buahnya itu kini berbalik mengarah kepadanya, kedua tangannya yang terikat diatas kepala, kakinya yang ditahan oleh seseorang serta beberapa kamera mulai menyorot dirinya seolah keadaannya saat ini sangat sayang jika tidak di abadikan.

"Menyerahlah Akashi-_kun_." Suara datar nan tenang mengalun dengan lembut memasuki indra pendengaran Akashi. Ia kenal suara itu, suara milik sahabatnya. Pemain bayangan keenam -Kuroko Tetsuya- yang saat ini tengah memegang kamera ponsel.

"Yang dikatakan oleh Kuro-_chin_ benar. Menyerahlah Aka-_chin_." Kini sang pelaku penahanan kaki Akashi – Murasakibara Atsushi - ikut berbicara.

"Tak ada gunanya memberontak-_nanodayo_." Ucap pemuda dengan ciri khas dalam berbicaranya itu – Midorima Shintarou- yang saat ini tengah mengacungkan sebuah gunting merah kearah temannya itu.

"Terima nasibmu Akashi. Mereka tak mungkin menolongmu dan datang ke _gymnasium_ ini." Pemuda dengan kulit _Tan_ eksotis itu menyeringai senang dan terus mengarahkan fokus kamera ponselnya ke tubuh Akashi.

Akashi mencoba membuka suaranya. "Ku-kumohon… Kalian semua tolong aku." Suara _baritone_ nan serak itu terdengar menggoda, ditambah tatapan nanar memelas nan memohon dari sang _Emperor_.

Kise berjalan kearah _handycam_ yang saat itu dipegang seorang gadis. Si gadis tengah fokus merekam kejadian yang sangat langka itu. Dengan langkah perlahan Kise berdiri didepan _handycam_ sang gadis dan menampilkan raut wajah yang memelas. Kini Kise membuka suaranya.

"_Ne, minna-tachi_ bagaimana ini? Jika kalian tak menolong, Akashi-_cchi _dalam bahaya-_ssu_. Apa kalian tega melihat Akashi-_cchi_ diperlakukan seperti itu-_ssu_! Jika kalian tak tega maka kalian harus menolongnya-_ssu_." Ucap Kise dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Yang dikatakan Ki-_chan_ benar. Jika kalian tak mau melihat _Teikou Ouji-sama _diperlakukan seperti itu kalian harus menolongnya!" ucap Momoi Satsuki yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping Kise dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Cara menolongnya gampang-_ssu_." Ujar Kise, mulai bersemangat.

"Kalian hanya perlu mengisi formulir ini dan datanglah ke _gymnasium_ basket _Teikou_. Dengan begitu kalian bisa menyelamatkan _Teikou Ouji-sama_." Ucap Momoi menimpali ucapan Kise.

"Jadi tunggu apa lagi segera bawa formulir dan temui kami di _gymnasium_ basket. Kami menunggu kalian untuk menyelamatkan _Ouji-sama. Jaa, matta ne_!" ucap Kise dan Momoi bersamaan.

"CUT!"

Teriakan lantang dari sang gadis pemegang handycam menghentikan kegiatan mereka semua.

"Akting yang hebat, _minna_." Teriakmu senang.

Akashi menghela nafas lega dan segera menatap tajam Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Kuroko.

"Daiki lepaskan ikatan tanganku !" ucapnya memerintah Aomine.

"Baik."

"Shintarou segera jauhkan gunting merah itu dariku!"

"A-aku mengerti-_nodayo_."

"Atsushi kau terlalu kencang menahan kakiku!"

"_Gomen, _Aka-_chin_."

"Dan Tetsuya. Mau sampai kapan kau mengarahkan kamera ponselmu padaku?"

"Tapi ini _moment_ langka Akashi-kun." dan didetik itu juga Kuroko segera mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari sang _Emperor_.

"Bagaimana [your name]-_cchi_? Rekamannya bagus?" Tanya Kise semangat dan segera menghampirimu.

"Tentu saja Kise-kun akting kalian semua sangat keren disini." Ucapmu memuji.

Kise diikut oleh momoi kini berdiri disampingmu yang sedang menonton ulang rekaman tadi. Sedangkan Akashi tengah merapikan _Jersey Teikou_ yang ia pakai.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan menyetujui ide gila [your name], Akashi." Ujar Midorima.

"Hn. Aku setuju dengan Mido-_chin_." Ucap Murasakibara dengan intonasi malasnya.

"Aku juga setuju dengan Midorima." Ujar Aomine.

"Kupikir ini sedikit berlebihan Akashi-kun. Walau demi mempromosikan _club_ basket" Ucap Kuroko ikut menimpali ucapan rekannya.

Akashi terdiam. Lalu menatap dirimu yang tengah asyik menonton rekaman di _handycam_ bersama Kise dan Momoi. Tak lama bibirnya tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyum, oh tidak lebih tepatnya membentuk sebuah seringaian mengerikan. Membuat si Hijau, Biru, Ungu dan Biru muda bergidik ngeri.

"Yah pada dasarnya jika aku tak mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal aku tak akan mau melakukan hal memalukan tadi. Jadi pada intinya karena aku mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal aku tak mempermasalahkan hal ini." Ucap Akashi, tenang sembari berjalan menuju _bench_ untuk mengambil jaketnya.

'_[your name] pasti mengorbankan hal yang sangat besar untuk hal ini.'_ Pikir Aomine, Kuroko, Midorima dan Murasakibara secara bersamaan. Mereka menatapmu sebentar lalu berjalan menghampirimu.

"Kau _manager_ yang baik [your name]-_san_." ucap Kuroko, membuatmu bengong.

"Bu-bukannya aku ingin memujimu. Ta-tapi kau memang _manager_ yang hebat." Ucap Midorima, membuatmu _sweatdrop_.

"Selamanya hanya kau yang ku akui menjadi _manager_ yang paling baik [name]." ucap Aomine sembari mengelus kepalamu pelan, membuatmu merinding.

"[Your name]-_chin_ ini _maiubo_ untukmu." Ucap Murasakibara memberimu camilan, membuatmu kini berwajah _facepalm_.

"_Ne, Ne _lihat rekamannya sangat bagus-_ssu_ !" teriak Kise memanggil para pelangi untuk mendekatinya dan menonton ulang rekaman yang kau buat. Melihat mereka yang saat ini berkumpul untuk menonton rekaman ulang membuatmu menjauh dan lebih memilih menghampiri Akashi yang duduk di _bench _tengah menggenakan jaket. Sebelumnya kau menaruh _maiubo_ dari Murasakibara dan mengambil satu botol minuman _isotonic,_ baru menghampiri sang pemuda _Absolute_ itu.

"_Otsukaresama Deshita, Ouji-sama_." Ucapmu dengan senyum manis, berdiri di hadapannya lalu menyodorkan botol pada Akashi.

Akashi mendongkak dan menerima minuman darimu, "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu [name]." ujarnya sebelum meneguk minuman penyegar itu.

"Kenapa? Kau memang pangeran sekolah Akashi-_sama_…" ucapmu mencoba menggodanya. Tiba-tiba saja Akashi menarik pergelangan tanganmu. Membuat tubuhmu kini jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Kau mendongkak dan sontak menahan nafas saat wajahmu dan Akashi hanya terpaut 5cm. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggulmu.

"Kau tidak lupa janjimu bukan [name]?" ucapnya, menatap _intens_ dirimu.

"Te-tentu tidak Akashi-kun." Ucapmu, malu. Detak jantungmu berdebar dengan sangat keras.

"Kau baru saja melupakan salah satu janjimu!" ucapnya sarkatis.

"Ma-maaf... Sei." Cicitmu dengan rona merah.

Akashi tersenyum kecil, ia terlihat sangat menikmati wajahmu yang merona karena malu.

"Bantu aku lepaskan jaket ini [name]!" titahnya.

"Eh? Tapi kau baru saja memakainya."

"Lakukan saja apa yang ku perintahkan!" ucapnya seraya melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dipinggulmu.

Kau membantunya melepaskan jaket. Setelah jaketnya terlepas kini tangannya kembali melingkar dipinggulmu.

"Sekarang sampirkan jaket itu dikepalamu [name]."

Tanpa mau mencoba menolak perintahnya lagi. Kau menyampirkan jaket itu dikepalamu yang sekarang terlihat sebagai tudung kepala. "Seperti ini Sei?"

Akashi mengangguk pelan dan tiba-tiba menyeringai. Membuatmu bergidik takut.

"Sekarang cium aku [name]!" ucapnya, memerintah.

Kau membelalakan matamu terkejut, "Hah? Ta-tapi Sei…"

"Cium aku [name]!"

"Ta-tapi... jika mereka melihat-"

"Mereka tak akan melihat karena jaketku sudah menutupimu [name]."

"Ta-tapi... Sei-"

"Aku tak suka dibantah! Cium aku sekarang juga [name]!" ucapnya mempertegas perintah.

Kau meneguk _saliva_-mu gugup, menaruh kedua tanganmu dibahu Akashi, mengatupkan bibirmu serapat mungkin. Lalu dengan mata tertutup dan wajah merah padam kau mulai memajukan wajahmu secara perlahan. Hingga kau merasakan bibirmu yang bergetar menyetuh bibir Akashi pelan. Kau segera menjauhkan wajahmu.

Ya, kau pasti akan segera menjauhkan wajahmu saat itu juga. Jika saja tangan Akashi tak menahan tengkukmu dan melumat bibirmu. Melumat bibirmu secara perlahan hanya diawalnya saja karena tak lama kini ciumannya menjadi semakin ganas. Ia melumat bibirmu secara kasar, mengigitnya hingga kau membuka mulut dan tanpa mau membuang kesempatan ia memasukan lidahnya, mencoba bergelut dengan lidah hangatmu, mencoba mengabsen deretan gigimu, mencampurkan _saliva_ milik kalian. Hingga kebutuhan pasokan oksigenlah yang mengakhiri ciuman kalian. Terbentuk sebuah benang tipis _saliva_ ketika kalian saling melepas tautan bibir kalian. Kau tengah memasok oksigen sebanyak mungkin kedalam paru-parumu. Kini Akashi tengah menumpukan kepalanya dipotongan leher dan bahumu. Membuatmu bergidik geli karena merasakan deru nafasnya yang hangat.

"Sei." Panggilmu.

Bukannya menjawab panggilanmu. Kini ia mulai menjelajah di leher putihmu, menyesap wangi manis starawberry yang menjadi ciri khas darimu.

"Sei!" kau mencoba memanggil lebih keras dan tak ada respon darinya yang sedang sibuk menyesap wangi yang menguar darimu. Kau tak tahan lagi. Wajahmu sudah merah padam, jantungmu rasanya mau meledak dan setitik Kristal bening sudah muncul disudut matamu. Kau memeluk leher Akashi dengan kencang dan menyembunyikan wajahmu dibahunya. Akashi terkejut dengan tindakanmu, dan saat ia merasakan sebuah cairan hangat membasahi Jersey di bahunya ia menyeringai senang.

Selamanya Akashi akan selalu bersikap sadis kepada siapa pun tak peduli jika gadis itu adalah gadis yang ia cintai. Dan sepertinya kau salah jika minta pertolongan pada _Akuma Ouji Teikou High_.

"_Apa kau gila menyuruhku berakting menjijikan seperti itu?"_

"_Kumohon Akashi-kun. Ini demi kepentingan club, kau tau sendiri saat ini club basket hanya terdiri dari kalian bertujuh saja dan Nijimura senpai tak bisa membantu karena dia sibuk dengan tugas dewan kesiswaan serta tugas panitia penyambutan siswa baru. Kumohon, Aku janji akan memenuhi keinginanmu."_

"_Apa saja?"_

"_Ia apa pun akan ku penuhi."_

"_Kalau begitu… pertama panggil aku dengan nama kecilku."_

"_Aku akan melakukannya mulai sekarang."_

"_Dan yang kedua…."_

'_untuk selamanya. Kau harus menjadi milikku seutuhnya.'_

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**[your name] : nama keluarga**_

_**[name]: nama kecil**_

* * *

_**Pojok khayalan author:**_

_**Akashi : apa-apaan cerita yang di paragra**__**f**__** awal !**_

_**Yuzu: hanya sekedar imajinasi liar yuzu ketika ga dapat mood buat lanjutin fanfic, Tee Hee xP**_

_**Akashi: Tee Hee palamu ! *lempar gunting***_

_**Yuzu: Paragraf pembuka itu Fanservice dikit buat para Fujoshi xD**_

_**Readers: itu mah bukan fanservice ahothor**_

* * *

_**HALOOOOOO READERSSSS *hugs***_

_**Hahaha gatau harus ngomong apa pokoknya fanfic ini tercipta saat yuzu sedang tak ada mood buat ngetik fanfic lalu setelah melihat fanart yang menggoda iman *lihat cover fanfic ini* tiba-tiba terlintas ide nista bin ancur ini -.- dan entah kenapa malah jadi fanfic seperti ini. Dan jangan berharap Sekuel untuk fanfic ini karena ini fanfic iseng, jadi yuzu ga mikir lanjutan ceritanya terlebih utang fanfic yuzu tuh ada banyak ditambah yuzu juga sedang fokus sama fanfic collab yuzu. Oh iya silakan baca fanfic collab yuzu yang judulnya 'UNEXPECTED BAD GUY' BY NATSUME NISHIKAWA. Itu akun collab yuzu dengan author Natsume Rokunami. Oke tak perlu basa-basi lagi.**_

_**Untuk yang Follow, Favorite, Review dan Silent Readers ^^ Arigatou**_

_**Read and Review ^^ Arigatou**_

* * *

_**Omake**_

* * *

"_Baiklah yang tadi sekian perkenalan dan sedikit video promosi dari club Sepakbola. Sekarang silakan untuk perkenalan club basket."__ Ucap Nijimura selaku ketua dewan kesiswaan sekaligus pembawa acara promosi club._

_Teriakan para wanita mendominasi aula Teikou kala para pemuda pelangi itu memasuki panggung utama dengan menggenakan Jersey Teikou High dan bola basket ditangan. Dua orang gadis berbeda warna surai itu juga memasuki panggung utama dan berdiri didepan mic. Setelah pengenalan singkat tentang para __anggota club basket yang hanya terdiri dari 7 orang –termasuk Nijimura yang ikut berdiri disamping mereka- __dan__ disambut oleh teriakan histeris para kouhai wanita dan tatapan malas para kouhai pria, kini dilanjutkan dengan pemutaran video promosi club basket. _

_Dan ditiap menit video promosi diputar, saat itu juga para panitia penyambutan siswa dan siswi baru Teikou High disibuk kan oleh para siswi baru yang mimisan masal melihat video menggairahkan itu. __Nijimura bahkan tak dapat berkata apapun melihat video promosi dari club basketnya. __Bahkan beberapa panitia wanita dan sensei wanita tak luput dari mimisan masal itu. Kau menyeringai puas setidaknya kau mendapat balasan setimpal atas pengorbanan__ besar__mu kemarin._

"_Untuk semua siswa baru kalian juga bisa terlihat keren loh jika masuk club basket ! jadi tunggu apa lagi segera daftarkan diri kalian menjadi anggota club basket !" ucapmu mempromosikan._

_Dan keesokan harinya gymnasium basket Teikou dipenuhi oleh separuh siswa dan siswi baru. Ahh, berkat ide gila dan pesona seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang memang tak mampu ditahan oleh siapa pun kini club basket Teikou kembali ramai oleh siswa baru setelah tahun kemarin tak ada satu pun yang mendaftar kecuali para pemuda pelangi itu._


End file.
